Harry Potter and the Runes of Ethereal Might
by Ultimate Zoid Warrior X
Summary: AU sixth year. Harry has recived a final gift from his Godfather. Can he and his friends both new and old discover what this gift is and can they use it to help bring an end to this war. Ratting may be bumped up a bit later on. HPHG paring other coup
1. Chapter 1 Summer

AN: Hey some of you might have read my HP/star wars crossover. Well I have put that on the back burner for now I just came up with this while watching Full Metal Alchemist one night it's not a crossover but it kind of like Full Metal. I hope you like it. I can't seam to find it did fudge die when Voldemort attacked the Ministry I would appreciate the info. So for now this will have to do. Also I know that I am leaving some stuff out but I really need a beta right now so if you are interested and can get it back to me fast send me a email at Potter and the Runes Ethereal Might

Chapter I

Summer

As a Regular Mid-sized sedan pulled into the driveway of number four privet dr. and stopped near the house. The doors swung open and out steeped a raven hair fifteen year old boy whose expression seem immensely dark and gaunt his eyes the used to shine with life were now dark and bore a look of intense anger. Anger at himself, anger at what had been taken from him, and anger at what had taken it from him. "Up to your room and I don't want to here a peep out of you till dinner." His purple-faced uncle said pointing towards the house. He didn't even reply as he walked in as the sky overhead boomed with thunder as the impending torrent over head opened the flood gates and sent sheets of rain pounding the house and ground. Uncle Vernon and his Aunt and cousin walked in as the rain came down. Ever sense the fiasco at the ministry one thing had been on his mind. Sirius it was his fault that he was dead. If he had studied Olcumency he might still have his godfather was all he could keep thinking. His dreams clouded by visions of Siriuses demise.

He sat bolt upright one night after a particularly bad reenactment "I cant take this any more!" he said getting out of bed his scar prickling lightly he rubbed it tell it stopped. He then pulled on a pair of jeans he shrunk at school and a shirt as well. He turned on a light and rummaged threw the many shelves of broken and discarded things of his cousin. He found a portable CD player and some Heavy metal CDs. The batteries were dead and he looked some more and found the power pack and some headphones. He plugged it in next to his bed and put in the headphones and put in Slipknots Volume Three and began listen to the bands emotionally charged lyrics and music. And soon fell asleep and this time had a dream. This time Sirius appeared before his eyes.

"Hey Kiddo!" He said and reached out with an ethereal hand and ruffled his hair. "Sirius!" Harry said and tried to hug his godfather but fell threw him instead. "Sorry Kiddo you can't touch me and my time here is short." He said as harry stood up. "So you really are dead." Harry said barley able to finish his sentence. "Yes but I am here to give you a gift to help you fight Voldemort." He said "Let me see your right hand." He said and Harry held out his right hand face up Sirius placed his palm over Harry's and the light traveled from him to Harry and in a pattern began split open in Harry's Palm and bled. Harry screamed in pan as it deepened and spread up his arm to form a symbol. The blood oozed forth and disappeared as it hit the ground. "I know it hurts it's the raw force flowing threw you it will stop soon." Sirius said trying to speed p the process. And soon enough it was over harry was exhausted. "Listen Kiddo I have to go now but I will always watch over you remember me but don't dwell on me. He said and disappeared. "SIRIUS!" Harry said as he shot up for the second time that night but this time the sun was up. His right arm burning with pain his looked over and the pattern Sirus had put on his arm was glowing white hot and the subsided to show a scar in the warping all the way around his arm. He walked down the stairs and down into the kitchen and made breakfast. As he cooked bacon and eggs enough to feed every one Dudley came down the stairs. "You sleep good." Harry asked noticing how tired Dudley appeared. With al the screaming and thrashing about you did last night. In a word no." Dudley said a little mad that he lost sleep over Harry. "Sorry about that. A lot has Happened to me lately. And a lot of it isn't to good." Harry said. "You mean like the stuff that happened to me and you last summer." Dudley said with a slight shuder remembering his encounter with a dementor. "All that and More, all that and more…" Harry trailed off and fliped the bacon frying in the pan. "I'm sorry about my dad." Dudley said almost making harry drop the scalding frying pan on his foot. "What do you mean?" He asked Dudley with a look of bewilderment as his mammoth cousin actually took a look of apology. "For every thing he puts you threw mum tried to get him to stop but he hates you for some reason." Dudley said and continued. "And after I figured out you saved me with that ma-… well M word." Dudley said darting his eyes up the stair real quick. "Me and my Mum tried to talk some since into him. But he wouldn't have any of it." Dudley finished. "Well thanks Dudley at least you and Aunt Petunia don't think I am totally evil." Harry said sitting down at the table and handing dudley a plate of eggs and bacon. He quickly ate and left the house and went for a walk

As he walked his brain was riddled with thoughts, thoughts about his dream and the scar Now prominent on his arm. Soon enough he made it to the park it was a baron wasteland today. Know one was their he sat on a swing and brooded some more. The sky matched his mood dark gray and saddening. 'what is this gift Sirius gave me. Besides lost sleep for Dudley' He was looking down gently moving back and forth in the swing. 'I'll ask Hermione what this patern means when I see her.' Harry thought two himself. "Hey man! Did someone kick your dog." An American sounding voice said in front of him. He was snapped out of his trance and looked up to see an American dressed in Black pants with chains hanging off the back and sides. And a black T-shirt covered up by a long-sleeved vest with more chains on the selves and back He also wore black leather gloves that ended half way up his fingers. His hair was black and had a single crimson strike going threw it at an odd angle. "Who are you?" Harry asked looking at the Gothic man in front of him. "You see that my friend would depend upon who you are?" He said jutting a finger up in the air. He then placed his hands in his pockets. "My name is Harry, Harry Potter." He said holding out his hand waiting for it to be shaken. "My Name is James Carter." He said with a smirk and caught Harry's hand in a shake. "You American?" Harry asked standing up. "You British?" James said back. Harry finally saw his eyes one was a shocking silvery white color while the other was a violent shade of crimson. James looked back into Harry's eyes and saw the normal emerald flecked with the same silvery white color. But he still seamed dark much like his own. The two became fast friends. And as it turns out that James foster dad has permanent custody and was a colonel in the U.S. military and had just retired and moved here to surrey. And had also just moved in a week ago and lives at no. Twelve privet drive. "Hey I live at No. four." Harry said glad that there was a friend that lived close by. "So ware are you going to school at." James asked. "I go to a private school in Scotland." Harry said. "Hey I going to one to." James said smiling at the odd coincidence. "Cool." Was what the conversation went like and then soon it started to rain.

The two new friends ran back to Privet drive and down to James house. And stepped inside it was about the same as the other houses on privet drive. They went up stairs his father was napping on the couch. "Never fails when it rains he sleeps." James said with a chuckle as they went up the stairs. Inside his room it was covered in posters of metal bands like Slipknot, Killswitch Engage, Mudvayne, and Pantera. And then there were a couple of punk posters thrown up to like Green Day and Flogging Molly. He also had a Massive Drum set and a Bass guitar and Two Electric guitars. One was solid Black and was in the shape of a fish tail and the other was a Finder Stratacaster. A real one. He also had a couple of occupied gigbags as well. A two complete workstations were stacked next two the guitars. "It's not a lot but it is home." James said flopping down on the bed. "Hay were did you get those scars on your arm from?" James said looking at Harry's arm. "I…I'm afraid I can't tell you." Harry said trying to find a quick cover up. "OK then Hey check this out…" He trailed off and lifted a golden scabbard off of the wall. He pulled out the blade. It was a rapier made of the same metal that the scabbard was. "It's was forged from pure Titanium and the point of balance is right next to the handle. So it is waitless in your hands. He handed it to Harry. He was speaking the truth once it was in his hand it was waitless but other wise considerably heavier. "I actually used to fight with rapiers in tournaments and such." He said explaining how he won the blade "I could teach you if you would like." James said hoping he and interested Harry. "Yeah that would be good." Harry said handing the blade back to James. James stood and walked out of the room and Harry followed soon they were in the basement. He handed Harry some padded armor. He also adorned some it was a padded chest peace a neck guard and a helmet with a shatterproof visor. He pulled out a couple of markers. And mad a thin x over his heart "Aim here for a kill." He said taping the X. Then he handed Harry a blunted sword and showed him some thrusts parries and foot work. He caught on quick but soon the sun went down and Harry had to get home. "Hold on we can't send you home drenched in sweat. Let me get you some cloths." James said and returned with a Pair of baggy black pants with Zippers at an angle running down the lap and a black T-shirt. And a vest with Zippers along the selves and back. The inside of the vest was a blue color. He went into the bathroom and changed. "Hey don't worry about returning them ether. They don't fit me right." James said as harry walked out of the house. As he walked down the road in his new cloths he felt very comfortable. The way the pants fit and the vest heightened his shoulders he unwittingly changed his walk to that of someone who demands respect. And the vest also served to cover up his scar. He soon reached his Uncles and walked inside. There was pizza from a local parlor on the table and His relatives were all gathered around eating. He sat down opposite Dudley whom was stuffing his face with Parmesan encrusted pizza. "Seams you finally chose to look the part of a freak." Uncle Vernon said with a mouthful of pizza. Harry didn't reply but instead took a slice and then another from the box and started to eat. "Answer me Boy." His purple faced uncle said starring him down. "What ever…" Was all he got for a answer. And that was given rather coldly. "Boy you will not take that tone with me." Vernon said indignantly. "NO! It is you who will not take that tone with me." Harry said throwing down the napkin he had just picked up and stood up. The anger building inside him, his eyes beginning to direct the passive anger in his eyes into a screaming torrent of rage. "Boy you forget what I can do to you!" Vernon said taking on a violet skin tone. "And if you do the order will hear about it within the a matter of minutes a guard of people would appear here jinx you to oblivion and remove me from this hell hole of a house." Harry said in a intense furry of rage. "All I have to do is send a sentence long message and you will rue the day you thought about making my hell worse." Harry said sitting back down and eating the rest of his pizza. Vernon stood there like a cod out of water. He sat up and left for his room were he did some of his homework and then went to sleep and was thankfully dreamless.

AN: Hey I hope you like this more coming after a few chapters your reviews will determine weather this fic lives or dies so R&R Please. And don't be afraid to email me if you would wish to beta read. I scanned over this twice so I hope That you can read it with out to much difficulty thanks. U.Z.X.


	2. Chapter 2 Back to No 12

AN: Here is chapter two If you know any good Metal bands please let me know I need more bands. Thanks.

Harry Potter and the Runes of Ethereal Might 

Chapter II

Back to Number Twelve

As the summer progressed on Harry continued to learn to use a rapier and also started to learn guitar and discovered his talent at shout metal. He even went into London and him and James got him some cloths at a Hot Topic in a mall. He had a couple out fits and he picked up a ring that looks like the top part of a dragonhead. It was the day of his Birthday. He had finally got past the initial shock of siriuses death. And was starting to come to terms with it. And was now lying in bed asleep. TAP, TAP, TAP he heard from out side the window. TAP, TAP, TAP he looked up at the window and garbed his glasses from the table and put them on to find nine owls including his own waiting outside. He rushed over and let them in the all flew over and landed on his bed except for Pig Rons over energetic owl. Witch he caught and let go of after unting the package on his legs. And opened the small box. He picked up the note inside and read it

_Hey Harry_

_How are the Muggles treating you. Mum is trying to get you down here soon so hold on. I got you this since you might need a little practice since umbitch made you sit out most of the year. _

_Hope to see you soon _

_Ron_

Inside he found a golden snitch and some instructions. As it turns out it hovers six inches in front of the user and shifts about. The whole idea is that you can worker on your seeker skills indoors. Harry then saw the package that sent by Hagrid he untied it from the wild looking screech owl and it immediately flew off out the window. He untied the package and read the letter then he found a knife and scabbard the knife was about five inches long and curved out then up to the tip. It had a ivory handle that was capped with gold and had the Gryfindore crest in it. And the scabbard was made from dragon hide. He then looked down at an owl that held the hogworts letter. He took it and opened it. And saw his O.W.L. results as it turns out he managed to squeak into all of the classes required to become an Auror. Of course after the ministry had displayed such incompetence before hand he know longer had any intention of joining with them.

Dear Mr. Potter

I am pleased to in from you that you have achived scores high enough to continue on to become a auror. So you have been put into the apropreate N.E.W.T. classes and enclosed is the book list that you will need for the upcoming school year.

Sciencerly

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Head Mistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The books required for this year are 

Defensive Magical Theory

A Guide to Dueling

Advanced Dueling Techniques

Muggle Weapon Techniques

Defense against dark magic Volumes 1,2, and 3

Advanced Transfiguration

1000 plants and fungi and were to find them extended version

Advanced Book of Potions Volume 1,2, and 3

Advanced Charms

Also Your D.A.D.A teacher has requested that you aquifer a muggle sword.

Harry read the immensely long list over a couple times. He wasn't really thrilled about requiring the book umbitch used but the others sounded intriguing. He the proceeded to receive a mess of sweets from the Weasleys and a letter from Ginny that stated she didn't blame him for what happened at the ministry and that it was all Voldimorts fault. He also received letters from Luna and Neville stating about the same thing. Then He opened Hermiones Gift. There was no card or letter but you could tell it was from her. It was a book of various spells used in wizard wars of long ago. He thumbed threw the pages and saw that they had spells that augment the abilities of a sword. His watch went off it was time to meat with James. He would have to look more into it later.

He went down stairs and ate quickly his aunt had taken to making breakfast after Harry's Row with his uncle and Dudley had steered clear of him for weeks. And his uncle barely said a word to him any more. After eating he left the house and walked down to number twelve he was wearing the cloths James had given him when they first met. Except now he wore a pair of heavy boots that had metal studs at the toe and heals of them. He knocked on the door and his father answered. "He is up stairs in his room." His father said. He had several tattoos along his arms and looked quite intimidating but turned out to be a really nice guy. He walked up the stairs and into james room to find him putting on his shirt. He was covered in scars on his back and arms and hands. The one on his left arm was the same as his on his right arm. He turned around a little surprised and said "Hey Harry Happy Birthday." He said as he threw on his chained vest and his gloves covering his scars. "Were did you get those scars?" Harry asked a little surprised to see them. "Car crash that's how my Parents died." James said sounding a little bummed out. "Sorry!" Harry said quickly. "Is OK." James said "Hey got you something cool for your Birthday." James said he moved the comforter on his bed and handed Harry a Reuperta. He pulled out a another one. "It's a real sword so careful you might put an eye out." Harry slipped his hand inside the elegant brass guard and pulled the blade out it was longer than a rapier and twice as deadly. And set down along the guard was a silvery white stone as well. The blade was waitless in his hands and it made a funny ringing sound as he moved it back and forth. It felt warm in his hand like when he found his wand that day in olivanders.

"The bladed is made of a Alloy that is as light as aluminum and strong as titanium. The guards are made from painted steal that has been made to look like brass. And the stone in there is just as tough it's highly compressed carbon tough as a diamond. The point of balance is right at the guard so it is like holding a feather." James said giving some specs of the blade. "I can't accept this it must have cost a fortune." Harry said trying to hand the blade back over to James. "Nah I got a buddy who makes em for me cheap don't worry about it." James said pushing it back to him. "Well if you say so." "Also take these." James said as he handed him a blunt rapier and a book of techniques. "Thanks!" harry said. "Hey lets practice at the park today you can put the padding on under your cloths." James said Picking up his padding and a rapier Harry agreed and went to change into the padding and his normal cloths. They meet in the living room and James told his foster father that they were going to practice in the park. And left. Harry took the Reuperta and dropped it off at his house with his other gifts. And the two continued to the park carrying their helmets and blunted blades. James was walking in front of Harry. When harry got a bright idea. 'I bet I can hit him if I strike now.' Harry thought as the park came into view. He quietly slipped the helmet over his head and took a stab at James padded back. To Harry's surprise his thrust was pushed wide by a hand. "Thought you could get a preemptive strike eh. Foul play will all ways catch up with you in the end." James said put on his helmet and ran for the park. After the initial shock wore off Harry chased after.

As Harry ran into the park he was met with a lunge from James the side of the blade ran along his shoulder and intentional miss. He moved it and placed it before himself and Harry. "On Guard" He said Harry brought his up to meet James. Then they stood there in the middle of the park slowly circling each other playing out the fight in their minds what they would do and how they would counter what the other did. And making shure past mistakes didn't come back to bite them. Then after about two and a half rotation James faked to the left. Harry anticipated and blocked right just in time then launched a volley of attacks. All were stopped and then countered. Then James broke off and bounded between two poles of the swing set and launched a kick off at harries chest. Harry brought the flat side of his blade to meat the kick and pushed him off. James jumped off it and did a back flip and landed on one of the tire swings. Witch began to sway back and forth. Harry went back on the offensive. And took a swing at his legs. James jumped and landed on the blade. Harry couldn't wrench it out from under him as a thrust aimed at his head came at him. He was forced to let go of it and James came of the tire but wouldn't let harry past him as he stayed on the attack. Then Harry Tackled him sending both to the ground and James blade flying threw the air. To land next two the second Tire swing. The both scrambled to their feet and raced after a blade. And both winded up with the others and on a swing. As the came close intense but short volleys were exchanged. Then James leaped over to Harry's and sent the teen to the ground before James could finish Harry was back on his feet. And the fight continued on for quite some time. "Wow you have improved since our last sparring match." James said as the two locked blades Harry was left with full strength in his right arm and his left arm smarted were James got him with a lunge. Harry then thought about a way he could win. He forced James blade high and threw him over his shoulder. He hit the ground with a thud and didn't get up. Harry went to finish it and finally win but a blade came up and hit him in the gut and then the chest and twisted James had one again. "Constant Vigilance." James said as he sprung back up to his feet. "Foul Play!" Harry said not thrill that he lost while his opponent was down. "Do I really have to say this cliché." James said taking off his helmet and giving harry a look of annoyment. "All's fair in love and war." Harry said shaking his head. "But I was expecting an honorable duel." "Hey rule number one is that what you do is all ways honorable. Second the ends justify the means in combat." James said holding up a finger as he listed his two rules of combat. "Harry!" He heard a female voice from behind. He turned to see Tonks with blue hair and Moody and Lupin. Harry took on a look of he is in trouble now. And said. "Looks like I got to go man." Harry said looking over to James. "Hey it's cool man" James said looking back at the crowd of onlookers. Harry looked back at them to see they all had their hands in their pockets never a good sign. "Hey I think I am going to London today and won't be back till after the school year." Harry said a bit apologetically. "Yeah I have to go back state side and tie some lose ends and wont be back before schools starts back either." James said "Well see ya next year Harry!" James said as he stood up. "Yeah see you next year." "But I do want you to meet my friends." Harry said and led him up to the advanced guard members and said "Hey guys this is my friend James Carter." Harry said introducing him to the group of protectors. "And this is Remus Lupin, Alastar Moody, and Tonks." Harry said gesturing with his left hand to each of them. Thank fully Moody had on his cap pulled low over his magical eye They all exchanged Handshakes and walked back together.

"those are some good words to live by." Moody said as they turned onto privet drive. As it seams they had seen the whole sparing match and were quite impressed with both of the young men's skill with the rapier. And James acrobatic talent with all of the kicks and balance on the tire he only shrugged and smiled. "Oh if you can wait before you leave let me bring you a guitar by so you don't get rusty on me." James said as he took off for his house at a break neck run once they reached number four. The others went inside to find the Duersleys plastered to the wall with fright. "We came by floo." Tonks said as they went into Harry's room to pack. Soon all of his things were packed and He now had the rapier warped in a piece of cloth and his Reuperta tied to his belt. And as they brought his trunk down stairs a knock on the door came. Harry answered it. "Harry here just keep it in the gig bag when it's not being used and their a few tabs and some picks in the pouch I believe." James said handing harry a gig bag witch contained an acoustic guitar. "Thanks I will take good Care of it." Harry said and set it down inside the house and shook his friends hand goodbye. James then left. "So how are going to Grimauld place." Harry said inquisitively. "Well the plan is to go to the leaky caldron by floo and then go by taxi to Headquarters" Tonks said mater of factly. "Tonks don't tell him that the walls just might have ears ya know." Moody said angrily jumping on her. They shrunk the guitar to find inside the trunk and then shrunk the trunk down to the size of a pack of gum. He put it in his pocket. They then left using flew powder. Moody went first to secure the area then Lupin then Harry and finally Tonks.

Upon arrival at the Leaky Caldron they went to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. They went to Gringots first and got Harry some money. And then bought him new robes and books the defence books were all put in a bundle so that came a little cheaper than normal and he now had two copies of Defensive Magical Theory so he could burn one or find another use for it. After acquiring some other things he still had a bit of cash left so he would save it for Hogsmead.

They then went by taxi to grimuald place. They then walked down the road and to wear number twelve should be and upon entering he was put into a death grip of a hug by Mrs. Weasley "OH Harry it's so nice to see you again. Were did you get the new cloths." She asked looking him over in the Gothic Garb. "What don't like it do you?" Harry said. "Know I just didn't know Mugles dressed like that." She said giving him another hug. "Ron and Hermione are upstairs with Dumbledore in the drawing room they have been having oclumency lessons." Mrs. weasley said ushering him up the stairs. He went along and walked past the wall of elf heads the house was a lot cleaner now. He found the drawing room and entered to find Ron and Hermione sitting on the ground with their legs crossed meditating. The opened their eye when he came in. "Harry!" Hermione said gleefully jumping up and giving him a hug. "I missed you Terribly." She said tightening her grip on him and then letting go. She stepped out of the way and let Ron slap hands with his best friend. "Good to see you mate." Ron said. "Yeah good to see you guys two." Harry said looking at how much his best friends had changed in the short time they were apart.

Ron appeared to at least gain another inch but had also bulked up a bit so he no longer appeared to be so lanky. Hermione had filled out a bit more and to him she had never appeared more beautiful. After he thought that he began to mentally scold himself for thinking of one of his best friends like that. "Ah Mr. Potter." Dumbledore called from the floor. "Professor." Harry said with a slight bow of acknowledgment. "Why don't you join us for the end of this lesson you haven't missed much at all this is only the second one. We end and begin with meditation to clear the mind. Unfortunatly you came in on the end but it will do you good to clear your mind before you sleep and it just helps you all around." Dumbledore said motioning for the three teens to join him on the floor. Harry untied his scabbard from his belt and set it down next two him as he sat on the floor and began to meditate and clear his thoughts. As he sat their meditating a vision came into his mind not from Voldemort but from his sub-conscious it showed the scar on his arm glowing white and then him launching a beam of energy from his palm. His eyes shot open wondering what that was about. "I am afraid that I will have to take my leave a bit early tonight I have some business to take care of across the pond." Dumbledore said and disappeared with a pop. "Wonder what he has to do in America." Ron said with a shrug. Harry stood and tied his Reuperta back to his belt. "Hey that's a nice sword you got for school Harry." Ron said looking at the Reupertas Fine carved guards and handel. "Thanks a friend on Privet Dr. got it for my Birthday" Harry said. Pulling out the blade with a ring. He handed it to Ron. "It's light." He said holding it with both hands then he held it up. "It's real light." He handed it back two Harry. "I got a nice Bastard Sword. It's been in my family for years." Ron said. "What about you Hermione Harry said putting his blade back in its scabbard. "I couldn't find one that was real." Hermione said. "Well what kind of sword did you look for." Harry said looking mildly surprised. "A Katana." She said a little ofended. "Oh you couldn't wield a katana properly." It takes a lot of strength to do it properly." Harry said. At this Hermione became enraged and thought about breaking Harry's jaw. But thankfully she held back. "Are you saying that I am weak." Hermione asked all most on the verge of tears. "No it's not that at all." Harry said stumbling over his own words. "Well what is it." She said coming just a bit closer to hitting him. "It just wouldn't suit you." "You are more of a finesseive type you are better suited for a Rapier or a Reuperta not a Katana." Harry said and then cringed as she reared back to slap him but was caught off guard when she hugged him instead. "What is this all about." Harry said pulling Hermione off of him. "Just wanted to see you squirm." She said with a smile. "But I would like to learn how to use a rapier." She said. "I only have one practice blade but I can show you the basics and start on the foot work tonight." Harry said. Hermione nodded her head and smiled. Ron said he was going to go help his mother get dinner ready. Harry followed him down to get his luggage unshrunk. Upon returning with his trunk and Guitar he produced the training blade. He showed her the same stuff James had shown him when he started to learn. But Harry was a bit more hands on. He stood right against her and guided her movements. As he showed her a spinning parry she tripped and fell into his arms. "Sorry!" She said leaning back into his arms. "It's OK." Harry said as his head unwittingly drew closer to hers and vice versa. "Hey dinners ready." Ron said coming back into the drawing room to see his two best friend's inches from a kiss. The two split apart as fast as possible. "You'll get it quick enough…" Harry said as his checks flushed a bit. "OK pick up here tomorrow." Hermione said also turning a bit red in the face.

Dinner was fairly uneventful save for the twins testing one of their new inventions on Snape A spin off of a sneakoscope an Assoscope it spins and whirs whenever a person with a bad attitude is near. And screams "Ass Hole!" As loud as possible. Then they took the trunk from the drawing room and into the same room Ron and Harry shared last year. "So mate what's up with you and Hermione." Ron said as he flopped down on his bed. "Nothing is up why." Harry said once again turning mildly red in the face. "Come on quit denying it you almost kissed her." Ron said aging his friend on. "Ron I should run you threw for that she is one of my best friends." Harry said putting his hand on his Reuperta. "All right all right you win it was nothing." And he went on to inaudibly mumble under his breath. Harry took out the guitar and a red celluloid pick and sat down to play Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day. It was a fairly simple song with easy chords and rhythms. He played threw it twice and then stopped he was tired and Ron had fallen asleep so he decided he would go to bed as well. He put up the guitar and pick and went to bed and slept and for the first time in a long time had a dream about Sirius that didn't end bad.

AN: Hey guys I hope you like this story I know that their hasn't been much action yet but it will heat up soon. Next time expect to meet the new teacher and a all out brawl ensues as some one gets jumped. A nervous break down ensues trouble. Remember that I still am looking for a beta so R/R


End file.
